A Visit To The Beach
by Mini Reyes
Summary: A woman and a man sit at the beach, the woman down near the water, the man on the dunes. She is not aware of his presance, but he is aware of hers. Both silently search for something that they can not hold... until one of them finds the answer.


Okay, well, as always, I most certainly do not the x files, the actors, the characters, the blah blah blah, they all belong to other people...  
>But moving on, this is a little one shot that I thought up while on an excursion to the beach and left with time to myself, a writting book and a pen and a little peace and quiet. )<p>

* * *

><p>A woman sat on the warm sand; her bare feet on the wet sand as the waves rolled up and she let the water wash over her feet as the sun shone down on her and she closed her eyes, a light breeze gently blew her hair behind her as she sat peacefully, thinking about anything and everything, yet at the same time, thinking of nothing, just sitting and looking out at the clear blue water in front of her.<p>

While on top of a sand dune, not far from the woman, a man sat, mirroring the woman except he wasn't in the water and the wind was harsher as it ripped its way through his thin clothes. The sun didn't beat down on him as it was hidden by the tree that he sat under, but he too looked out at the water.

The woman looked out onto the vast blue ocean and what she could see of the wide water was light and calm. The sand beneath her feet was soft and the crashing and receding waves buried her toes lightly.

The man looked down on the woman and the vast sea of vegetation and sand, but what he saw of the ocean water was not calm or light, it was dark and grey, for he saw the approaching storm from off shore. The sand where he sat was coarser and had an edge to it as it whipped against the bare skin on his arms and legs.

The woman sat comfortably in shorts and a light t-shirt, something she had in common with the man on the dunes, but was almost as far as their similarities came.

They both had different hair, different eyes, different personalities, different minds, different hearts, different places to call home, and yet, they were in ways much the same, living in the same area, working in the same building, and both very much alone, both without some one to love and be loved by. Of course they had family, but they had no one for themselves, no one to look after and look out for, no one to say those three scary words to, and no one to say 'I'm here for you, I got your back' to.  
>And both sat on that same beach, each searching for the same thing but not realising it, both were there for a quiet place to search within themselves for what they could not find else where, both seek the answers for the answers that can't be found anywhere else but within ones own mind, heart and soul.<p>

The man looked back at where the woman sat and found that she was gone, making him feel even more alone as he looked out at the now completely deserted beach that surrounded him.

Suddenly something fell beside him and he turned to find the woman he had been watching, and he now recognised her.

"John?" The woman asked.

"Monica?" He asked back.

"How long have you been watching me?" Monica asked, sitting on the sand beside him and resting her arms on her knees just as John was and she watched him closely.

"A while, how long have you known I was watching you?"

"A while," Monica responded with a smile and then they sat staring out at the vast body of water again for a few minutes.

"Why did you come here?" John asked quietly, looking back at the woman he had been thinking about all day.

"The same reason you did, to find something, we're not sure what it is but we know there is something and so we _both _came here for a quiet, calm place to search for it… I know what it is that we both want and seek to find and I also know how to solve it," Monica said, looking into John's eyes intensely, "Loneliness, we are both lonely and I can help with that if you'll let me?" Monica said.

"How?" John asked.

Monica broke the intense gaze and looked down, moving a little closer she looked back up at him, putting a hand on John's cheek she quickly dove in before she could think about the consequences, and claimed John for her own with her lips, making quick work of John's mind, heart and soul and easing the loneliness that they both had been feeling.


End file.
